


Leg Day

by WizardSandwich



Series: fulcrum gets carried [1]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Injury, you get carried out of prison by a disgruntled asshole who wants to piss off tarn, you shouldn't have skipped leg day fulcrum, you're made to hold your own leg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 12:57:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20064409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WizardSandwich/pseuds/WizardSandwich
Summary: Deadlock is really, really annoyed at this point.





	Leg Day

**Author's Note:**

> this is so Bad thanks.
> 
> got requests? want to read more? find me at @tasteful-robot-loving on tumblr! i'll be delighted to hear from you!

Deadlock really doesn’t know what to do with an armful of injured technician. He’s not a medic nor is he trained to treat anything other than basic injuries. He doesn’t know how to deaden sensors or how to fix this mech or his leg. Especially not something on this scale. The wires holding Fulcrum’s leg together look like they’ll snap any moment.

“Do you think you can stay together until we get somewhere with a medibay?” Deadlock asks and he can’t help but sound annoyed. He is annoyed.

The question is more rhetorical than anything. Deadlock doesn’t really want an answer because it doesn’t matter. “You could have just made them fix me,” the technician—Fulcrum—mutters into Deadlock’s shoulder.

“Doubt there was a single medic in that place, techie,” Deadlock informs, somewhat amused with Fulcrum’s injury-caused-delirium. “Now, wrap your arms around my neck. It won’t be my fault if a drop you.”

Fulcrum’s movements are sluggish, likely due to energon loss and the charge sparking from his leg. One of his arms is pinned against Deadlock’s chest and he tugs at it for only a moment before giving up. His free servo catches the back of Deadlock’s neck.

Deadlock rolls his optics. He really hates this decision, to keep Fulcrum. If he weren’t determined to have his petty revenge on Tarn, he’d go and drop Fulcrum back in his cell. But Tarn had pissed him off and what better way to get the final word than to save a traitor. A traitor that Megatron had explicitly given him permission to keep nonetheless.

Deadlock stops his stride for a moment when he feels Fulcrum slip in his grip. He makes like he’s going to drop the mech, just to see the hazy and slow panic brighten his optics, then he roughly maneuvers Fulcrum so that his forearm presses against the small of his back and the other catches under his knee.

He’s unsure of what to do with the dangling leg. “Frag.”

Fulcrum whimpers in his grip as Deadlock tries to find a better position, jostling him all the while. Deadlock isn’t sure how soon he can find a medic who can reconstruct a leg. He has to save the leg, unfortunately.

Luckily for the both of them, the leg is broken at the midthigh. It’s not impossible to shove it into Fulcrum’s grip, which is exactly what Deadlock ends up doing.

Half-delirious, Fulcrum accepts it. His servos scramble for purchase and he ends up clinging to his own limb by the knee and ankle joints.

Deadlock smirks and nods, satisfied. Then he begins the trek back to his ship. He’ll be more than content to show his newest prize to Tarn and to perhaps watch him blow up in self-righteous anger.


End file.
